Cailleach
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: Especial de Halloween.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto é do Kishimoto Masashi.

**Autora:** Scarlet Mayfair

**Gênero: **Sobrenatural

**Classificação:** 16 anos

**One-shot:** Neji & Tenten

**Observação:** Especial de Halloween. Parabéns para minhas amadas Yuuki, Prisma, Naia, Sue e Suna.

**Capa:** No meu perfil.

* * *

**Cailleach**

-

Segundo a lenda, Cailleach é uma deusa ligada ao frio e às trevas - a qual assumiu a direção do ciclo das estações de Samhaim¹. Com seu bastão negro, ela castiga a terra com um frio implacável para ressecar toda a vegetação existente. Ela é a bruxa do inverno que, montada em um lobo, voa do pico de uma montanha ao outro.

Para os fazendeiros, ela sempre foi uma figura a ser reverenciada. Afinal, a ela pediam as bênçãos para uma boa colheita. Sabe aquela característica boneca de palha colocada nas plantações? Eles costumavam fazer. O primeiro fazendeiro que terminasse sua colheita deveria confeccionar essa boneca com os últimos grãos colhidos e passar ao próximo fazendeiro - e assim por diante. O último deveria guardá-la até a celebração do festival de Brigid². Séculos atrás uma família escocesa foi a primeira a terminar a colheita...

O inverno estava próximo e aquela era a última colheita. Como todos haviam almejado, ela rendeu bons frutos.A família McCraig, naquele ano, foi a primeira a concluir sua tarefa. Como de costume, fizeram a típica boneca de palha. Havia apenas uma pessoa que desprezava aquela alegria e aqueles cultos à deusa Cailleach: Um jovem McCraig. De toda a região, sem dúvidas, ele era o mais belo e arrogante jovem existente. Sua mãe costumava dizer que o rapaz nascera na família errada, pois a postura adotada pelo moreno era a de um príncipe.

Contudo, um acontecimento no final do verão daquele ano mudou sua perspectiva acerca dos festivais. Uma jovem morena de densa cabeleira amendoada, cascateando pelas costas até o dorso em ondas perfeitas - presas por uma fivela de couro feita por seu pai – surgiu em sua vida. Os olhos negros, o sorriso alvo, a pele clara, os lábios mais belos já desenhados e o jeito com que se movia na dança eram, sem dúvidas, a coisa mais encantadora que ele já havia presenciado. Talvez não fosse uma beleza tão atípica, mas foi a única figura capaz de agradar os exigentes orbes perolados. Era aquele ser digno de sua admiração que tornava a vida naquele fim de mundo suportável. Ele e a moça davam escapadelas nos finais de tarde para se encontrarem na floresta, onde trocavam milhões de beijos.

Ao som da gaita ela parecia flutuar. Mesmo entre aquela multidão que dançava naquela noite em volta da fogueira, ela parecia a única a dançar. Segurava o vestido simples e surrado de camponesa – era bordô e longo, colocado por cima de uma espécie de camisola branca e de mangas longas. O frio já estava chegando...

Ele a observou por longos minutos, sentado em um tronco de árvore depositado no chão para servir de banco. Apoiava o braço em um dos joelhos, batendo a bota negra no chão. O casaco azul de veludo estava quase sujando sua barra no chão. Cansado de ver aquela divina criatura apenas de longe, largou seu isolamento e caminhou até a comemoração de forma elegante. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele estendeu sua mão para ela. Com um semblante surpreso, ela parou sua dança para observá-lo. Jamais haviam sequer conversado na frente dos outros.

- Senhorita?

- Por favor. - Entregou-lhe a mão delicada e devolveu a gentileza com um sorriso que quase o derrubou.

Ao som da gaita de foles eles começaram a dançar. Os corpos próximos, as respirações se mesclando e nos lábios de ambos um sorriso estampado. Após longos minutos dançando conforme a melodia alegre, eles finalmente pararam de pular e rodopiar. O jovem arfava e ela ria do cansaço do rapaz. Os McCraig sequer acreditavam no que viam. Apesar de sempre se isolar nesses eventos, o jovem sabia dançar muito bem.

- Você parece surpresa.

Ambos se afastavam para o tronco onde anteriormente ele se encontrava só. Sentaram-se e passaram a fitar o luar.

- E como. O jovem mais nariz empinado das redondezas tirando uma reles camponesa para dançar. - Debochou, dando uma risada gostosa.

O semblante sempre tão pálido do rapaz tomou proporções rosadas. Felizmente ela ainda observava a lua.

- Peço perdão pela indelicadeza. - Ironizou.

- Talvez eu o perdoe. - Encarou-o e sorriu. - Aliás, foi uma ótima dança.

- Se você pudesse me encontrar mais tarde...

Antes que a moça pudesse dar sua resposta, ela viu ao longe a figura de seu pai.

- Vamos para casa! - O velho gritou, fazendo-a levantar imediatamente.

- Perdão. Amanhã, no horário de sempre. - Com uma breve despedida formal, ela se retirou.

O moreno voltou instantes depois para sua casa junto com sua família. Todos chegaram cansados e foram para seus respectivos aposentos, exceto o moço de cabelos longos. Ele foi para a varanda e de lá ficou olhando o luar, lembrando-se de sua jovem dama. Nem percebeu quando uma velha senhora se aproximou de sua residência. Trajava um manto cinza, a pele já não era mais rosada e os cabelos já haviam se tornado prateados. Movia-se com a ajuda de uma espécie de cajado.

- Meu jovem, poderia me dar um beijo?

O rapaz levantou-se da cadeira de balanço e a fitou, incrédulo. Ofendido pela proposta daquela criatura horrenda, seguiu para a porta do seu lar.

- Nem se minha vida dependesse disso. - Respondeu. - Que pergunta sem cabimento!

- E se a vida de outra pessoa dependesse? - Ela questionou.

- Nem que toda a humanidade dependesse disso!

Com isso, o McCraig se recolheu de forma brusca e trancou a porta. Abriu a velha porta de seu quarto e se atirou na cama. Tirou as botas, as calças, o casaco e a camisa e deitou na cama apenas trajando suas ceroulas. A janela estava fechada, entretanto as cortinas abertas o deixaram apreciar a lua cheia até ele pegar no sono...

-

A janela abriu lentamente, emitindo um estalo e o ruído do vento. Os olhos perolados se abriram e o rapaz se levantou de forma estabanada, assustado com o barulho. Olhou para a direção de onde o som veio e viu uma morena sorridente o chamando com um sorriso travesso. Sem pensar duas vezes, o rapaz apenas vestiu suas calças e botas e pulou a janela para segui-la. Quem era? A namorada com quem se encontrava escondido na floresta. A moça usava um vestido igualmente bordô, entretanto não era recatado como o de outrora. Possuía detalhes dourados, era decotado e exibia o seu abdômen. No peito e na região do umbigo havia tribais vermelhos e os cabelos estavam presos por dois coques. Na cabeça, usava um chapéu também bordô e com uma fita dourada.

Ela correu para dentro do depósito de feno e ele apenas a seguiu, adentrando o local em seguida. Ela se abaixou para pegar um manto azul-marinho que se encontrava sobre um dos blocos de feno e estendeu para o homem. Ele pareceu entender o recado; apanhou a estranha roupa e a vestiu. Ela fez gestos para ele tirar as calças e as botas. Ele a olhou desconfiado por alguns instantes e então a obedeceu. Em troca, recebeu um lindo sorriso. O local fosco estava mal iluminado por alguns lampiões.

A morena se deitou sobre a cama improvisada de feno e revelou as pernas bem torneadas que ele tanto desejou ver. Com essa atitude, ele entendeu o convite. Foi em sua direção e a tomou em seus braços, traçando uma série de beijos famintos em sua boca e por toda sua pele. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, o vão dos seios, o colo...

Aos poucos os coques se desfizeram e a roupa começou a ser eliminada. As melenas castanhas do rapaz cascateavam sobre o corpo nu da moça. Ele continuava a usar suas mãos e sua língua para, aos poucos, deflorar aquela rosa virgem.

Ele pôde sentir o êxtase ao vê-la cavalgar rapidamente sobre si, emitindo gemidos que mais pareciam aquela doce melodia da gaita de foles. Quando ele atingiu seu orgasmo, o corpo delicado da jovem desfaleceu sobre o seu. Ele a acolheu em seus braços, tirando as mechas que estavam grudadas no suor de sua testa. Durante todo aquele tempo, não trocaram sequer uma palavra. Assim que ele a viu adormecer em seus braços, ele também não resistiu ao efeito entorpecente do sono...

-

Quando finalmente despertou, curiosamente se encontrava em seu quarto. O motivo pelo despertar fora bastante atípico: Gritos de várias pessoas horrorizadas com algo. Logo veio à sua mente as lembranças da noite anterior... Havia sido apenas um sonho?

Confuso, vestiu-se e foi ver o motivo do tumulto em frente ao casarão. Quando surgiu na porta - olhos ainda se acostumando com a luz e cabelos desgrenhados - viu que sua família e alguns vizinhos estavam lá. Quando ele finalmente pôde ver o que acontecia, seus olhos se arregalaram de tal maneira que parecia que saltariam. Estava sem forças para expressar alguma reação. Entretanto, conseguiu mover suas pernas para correr até o local do desastre.

Lá estava a sua musa, pendurada como um espantalho onde outrora estivera a boneca de palha. A pele assumia um tom acinzentado, os lábios estavam roxos. O corpo nu exibia um corte feito em "Y" que começava na parte inferior dos seios e ia até seu ventre. Os órgãos que antes a preenchiam estavam espatifados no chão. Da costura mal-feita dos cortes brotavam fiapos de palha. Por cima dos cortes estava escrito em sangue "Cailleach".

O homem foi até o corpo pendurado e derramou suas lágrimas. O tão cético McCraig lembrou-se então da velha que o visitara e pedira um beijo. Lembrou-se da frase "E se a vida de alguém dependesse?". Então veio à sua memória as lendas de Cailleach: A deusa anciã usava uma forma repugnante para pedir um beijo aos rapazes. Se ele o desse, ela o enchia de graças com seus poderes de deusa que guarda os mistérios entre a vida e a morte, convertendo-se em uma bela mulher. Caso o contrário, desgraçaria a vida daquele que negasse o beijo.

A culpa o assolou de forma tão intensa que nem conseguia mais ouvir os burburinhos ao seu redor. Desesperado, correu até a floresta. O que ocorrera no dia anterior não fora um sonho e, pior, não havia sido com sua amada. A deusa se apossou do corpo da mulher para usá-lo contra ele.

As finas lágrimas caíam abundantes por seu rosto. As brumas do inverno já se instalavam pela floresta e os olhos já se encontravam lacrimosos e embaçados o suficiente. Foi até uma ponte que levava até o outro lado da _Highland_ onde se encontrava. Entre elas, um rio furioso corria lá embaixo. Ele caminhou receoso pela ponte de madeira e, sem pensar muito, atirou-se dela.

Foi a partir daí que Cailleach tornou o Festival de Samhaim - feito na virada do dia 30 para o dia 31 de outubro - em Halloween. Através da morte desses dois jovens sua figura se tornou a de uma feiticeira do mal, uma bruxa que semeava o mau a partir de seu vôo na noite do Halloween. Entretanto, sua punição não passou de um ensinamento ocasionado por sua sabedoria: Não se deixar levar pelas aparências...

•x•

- E então, pessoal... O que acharam da história? - Kiba olhava os outros adolescentes presentes naquela cabana iluminada apenas por uma lanterna.

- Patético. - Neji o desprezou, tentando conter sua vergonha.

Tenten permanecia em silêncio.

- Ei - Naruto chamou a atenção de todos -, esse casal escocês parece o Neji e a Tenten!

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou no local. Sasuke e Sakura apenas se encararam, enquanto Hinata estava mais constrangida do que o próprio primo. Kiba apenas gargalhou. Irritado, Neji se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

- Cansei dessa palhaçada. Até mais. - Com isso, saiu do local.

Tenten se levantou imediatamente para seguir o namorado. Era muito tarde para ele ir para sua casa sozinho. Até porque era Halloween e o dojo Hyuuga era longe da floresta.

- Espero que Cailleach não se aposse do corpo de Tenten. - Naruto brincou, arrancando um olhar fulminante de Ino.

- Você é um sem noção! - A loira gritou.

- Vocês são tão barulhentos e problemáticos. - O Nara resmungou.

- Bem que o Neji gostaria que hoje a Tenten adotasse uma postura de Cailleach.

O comentário do Inuzuka fez todos começarem a rir, até mesmo a tímida Hinata.

Enquanto isso, um jovem casal caminhava em silêncio em direção ao dojo... Entretanto, isso já não é algo pertencente ao Halloween.

• **FIM** •

* * *

**¹: **Dia dos mortos na mitologia celta.

**²:** Deus da primavera com quem Cailleach disputa o controle da Terra.

Bem gente, apenas queria dividir com você minha paixão pelo Halloween. ;D  
Espero que gostem e... Feliz Halloween!

**Aguardo reviews.** n.n'


End file.
